This application relates to a control for an electromechanical actuator that ensures that the viscosity of an included lubricant will not become too high due to very low temperatures.
Electromechanical actuators are utilized to move any number of components in aircraft. As an example, flaps such as stabilizers, elevators, rudders, etc. are all positioned to precise location by electromechanical actuators. The electromechanical actuators typically include a drive motor, which drives a positioning element to in turn move the position of the aircraft component. A lubricant is typically included in the electromechanical actuator to ensure smooth operation of the actuator.
One challenge with the use of electromechanical actuators, especially in aircraft, is that the electromechanical actuator is exposed to extremely low temperatures. Further, during long cruise segments of a flight, the actuators may be rarely used, such that the actuator approaches those same very low temperatures.
At these very low temperatures, the viscosity of the actuator lubricant is high, resulting in increased friction losses and potentially degraded performance.
Currently, the electromechanical actuators are periodically moved during such long periods of non-use to address this concern.